Suddenly happiness in a night full of stars
by Solemnly me
Summary: ONESHOT Set in Harry Potter 6: Hermione is jealous of Ron&Lavender, and is about to ask Harry help to make Ron jealous when something pulls her back. New feeling? Find out! Harry/Hermione


Ronald Weasley was as insensitive as a table- no doubt about that. Hermione couldn't comprehend, not at all, _why _she was in love with him. Why? Yes, he was a good person. Maybe he could be funny sometimes; He wasn't ugly, really. In fact, he was very good-looking. He was a nice friend, always making her smile with his stupid comments.

The sixth son of his parents, always overshadowed by his brothers and younger sister. Always, even in Hogwarts, where, let's face it, everybody paid much more attention to his best friend, the famous Harry Potter. Even her. Or so she had thought, before this jealousy started to flow in her veins. Ronald thought he was so cool, kissing Lavender in front of everybody in the Common Room, but Hermione thought that was disgusting… and insensitive. If Ron would have kissed her like that… well, she would have been embarrassed. She would have wanted a more _private_ place.

But Lavender didn't seem to share her feelings. She was kissing Ron in a way that made Hermione want to throw-up, caressing his arms almost in a perverted way. Ugh, did she look perverted.

Anyway, Hermione didn't understand her heart. Of course, Ron was indeed very good-looking… maybe he was kind… and funny. Oh, who was she cheating? She liked him. She loved absolutely everything about that boy: his fire-like red hair, his cute freckles, his smile… even the way he flied during a quidditch match. The way he wrote, biting the top of his pen nervously… his large arms that could easily wrap her. The shining in his eyes whenever she was angry or serious with him- Hermione had thought… she had thought that meant he cared for her. Maybe that it hurt him when she didn't speak to him… she had been all wrong. All this time she had fantasized about him, Ron had had Lavender in his thoughts.

All the despair Hermione was feeling was barely tolerable. She had an idea of what could make Ron jealous… it was just that she wasn't convinced. Maybe he would accept… who knew? She had to ask. She couldn't stand it anymore, not like this, watching the two of them make-out in front of her, almost in a mocking way. She had to ask.

And so one night, when Ron was with Lavender in the Great hall, Hermione approached the armchair in which a black-haired, green-eyed boy was sitting. He was biting his lower lip, writing very fast in a parchment. He looked desperate when he glanced the watch he was wearing in his left arm- the same watch that didn't work since his fourth grade in Hogwarts because of the second part of the Tri-wizard tournament, Hermione remembered.

"Harry…" Hermione said quietly.

Harry jumped of his sit, and his hand flew to his pocket to take his wand. He turned quickly, and faced Hermione.

"Jesus Hermione! You freaked me out" He exclaimed, letting a deep sigh. He put down his wand.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione's face for the first time. She probably looked horrible- not sleeping, crying all night, and not wearing any make-up didn't really help.

"Yes…I'm fine" Hermione stuttered.

But she wasn't that much of a good liar, and soon tears started running down her cheeks- her sobbing being the worst part. She sobbed in a loud way, hardly inhaling any air. She couldn't breathe. She covered her face with her hands, moaning in her own sadness, and disgusted that Harry was watching her.

Harry stared at her anxiously. He got up of the armchair almost in the same instant, and he hold her in his strong arms. He muttered soft words in her ear- she wasn't listening, but she catched words like _hone_y and _don't_. This shocked her. Harry had never told her _honey_. He continued muttering until she stopped crying, but didn't let go. He hugged her tightly against his chest, which, Hermione realized, was really muscular. This thought made her blush.

When Hermione let go of the embrace, she looked directly into Harry's eyes. He looked sincerely worried, but what startled her the most was that he also looked angry- almost furious.

"Harry…" But she didn't know what to say. She closed her mouth, embarrassed.

"It's Ron, isn't it?"

"I…"

"You don't have to say. I know it's Ron" Harry clenched his fists, and looked behind Hermione, through the window and into the black sky full of stars. It was beautiful, Hermione thought. Stunning. She walked until she was in front of the window, admiring all the shining of the night.

"I don't know what he's thinking." Harry said quietly. "I know he likes you."

Hermione didn't believe him, and he seemed to understand her silence.

"It's true Hermione! He really likes you."

"You don't have to tell me that, Harry." Hermione's voice flagged. "Thank you, but you don't have to"

"Why don't you believe?" Harry asked her, going by her side. He took her hand . "Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone might like you?"

"I'm not pretty. I'm not funny. I'm not even a nice person to talk to." Hermione said lowly. "And there are lots of girls… Lavender, Parvati, Cho… all of them much prettier than me"

Harry looked at her in the eye.

"You really think you're not pretty?" He asked, skeptically. "Why would Krum want to date you, if you aren't pretty?"

Hermione looked away.

"Don't say… but I think that was a bet." She confessed, feeling horrible.

Harry snored.

"A bet! Hermione, that guy was crazy about you! He even approached me and asked if we had a thing! He was _in love _with you, for god's sake!"

"He… approached you?" Hermione said, suddenly confused. "Why?"

"I don't know… he said you always talked about me or something like that." Harry answered. His heart beat a little faster.

"Oh, but that's normal! You're my best friend, aren't you? It's normal I'm always talking about you!" Hermione said, touched by Harry's words. Maybe Krum did like her, after all, if he had even approached Harry.

"Yes… that's normal." Harry said. Hermione thought she might have seen disappointment in his eyes, but it went away so rapidly she wasn't sure.

"Point is, Hermione… you are not pretty. You're beautiful." Harry felt like they were the truest words he had ever said. Hermione was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he was sure that even if he lived one hundred years, he would never find anyone more beautiful. Of course, he didn't say that.

Hermione blushed, surprised.

"Harry…"

"Ron is stupid." Harry said, suddenly. "Very stupid, if he's not with you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. What was going on? First he called her _honey_. Then he told her she was beautiful. And now he said that…

"You are beautiful, intelligent, good, funny, incredible, amazing… and I don't get why he's not with you. He's just so stupid…"

Hermione felt like melting now. It was a different feeling, but very pleasant.

Harry shut up. He was staring at her lips. He got closer, and caressed her cheek with one hand. Hermione felt hot when he touched her.

"You are the most beautiful girl." Harry whispered, before leaning and kissing her fully on the lips.

The feeling couldn't be put into words. Harry's warm lips found her's, and they started moving sweetly, slowly. Harry took her waist and Hermione threw her arms around his neck, both of them melting with each other's touch. Hermione put her hands in Harry's messy hair and disordered it. God, she had always wanted to do that.

Harry gasped softly when he felt her hand in his hair, but he didn't stop kissing her. He would have never stopped kissing her.

Hermione put away, though, and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"I'm sorry." Harry said sadly. "I know how you feel about Ron, I shouldn't have…"

"Shh…" Hermione said. "I don't think I feel like that about Ron. Harry, that kiss…"

"What?" Harry said anxiously. "That kiss what?"

"Was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me" Hermione finished, grinning.

Harry grinned, too, and kissed her again, more passionately this time. Hermione gasped and Harry chuckled.

"What? Is my kissing so good?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, you're so vain, Mr. Potter."

"Wow."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, is just that… well, you sounded really sexy." Harry said, laughing.

Hermione blushed, and Harry kissed her nose, making her smile.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do this…" Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, astonished. "How long?"

"You wouldn't believe me" Harry answered. "But now I can" He smiled hugely, and tickled her.

"Hahahaha- Harry- Hahaha Harry- stop it!" Hermione laughed. "If you- hahaha- stop I will- hahaha- kiss- hahaha- you"

Harry stopped immediately and Hermione chuckled.

"Why, looks like I have plenty of power over you, Mr. Potter"

"There you go" Harry said, smiling. "All sexy again."

Hermione blushed again, pleased.

"You know, you promised something, Mrs." Harry reminded her.

"Oh, I can't remember… what was that?" Hermione teased.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer and kissed her again. Hermione's happiness was so big she didn't listen the gasp of a certain red-haired when the portrait of the Fat lady opened. She was too immersed in her kiss with Harry, that she didn't listen the laughing of Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, all watching the priceless face of Ron, either.


End file.
